You,I and Her
by family-love
Summary: Ini kisah tentang kau,aku dan dia...


**Hallo semuanya! Mily kembali lagi! Ada yang kangen gak? Pertama sekali, Mily mau minta ampun sama kalian semua karna menghapus semua karya Mily yang terdahulu kecuali FF BadGirls VS DiciplineBoys.**

 **Ini semua terjadi karna ide yang ketandusan di skala 6 mohon dimaafkan yahh ...**

 **Yasudah,sebagai tanda permintaan maafnya,silakan membaca FF yang Mily bikin inih...**

 **Boboiboy milik Monsta,** **Cerita milik aku.**

 **Warning:Mrs Typo,Maaf jika ngak memuaskan.**

 **Tidak suka, jangan baca**

* * *

Carame latte yang mengeluarkan aroma begitu menggodakan itu disisipku perlahan.

Nafasku juga dihembus secara kasar.

Bosan dicuekin terus menerus aku mulai membuka suara.

"Hali!" Panggilku dengan nada suara yang agak dikeraskan sedikit.

Si tuan empunya nama seakan gak ngerasa terganggu dengan panggilanku.

Matanya masih aja tergam kuat untuk melihat layar telefonnya.

"Hali!"Panggilku sekali lagi.

Nada suaraku ditingkatkan sedikit kekuatannya tapi masih bisa dikawal dari didengarin oleh pengunjung kafe yang mereka tempati itu.

"Hali!" Kali ini aku sertakan dengan pijakan pelan di kakinya.

Halilintar terkejut sehingga teleponnya hampir terlepas dari tangannya.

"Apa-apaan sih Yaya?"Tanya Halilintar.

"Bisa gak kamu nolak telefonmu ketepi sebentar dan memberi perhatian padaku?Majlis pernikahan kita akan berlangsung beberapa minggu lagi aja Hali"Ujarku padanya dengan sedikit penekanan pada setiap kata.

Supaya dia tahu yang sekarang aku lagi serius.

"Aku aja apa yang hendak kamu katakan lagi" Jawab Hali santai lalu mulai ingin memainkan teleponnya kembali.

"Kalau begitu,coba kamu ulang apa yang aku perkatakan mau dengar"Ujarku

"Ihh!Berisik tau!"Protes Halilintar lalu meninggalkanku keseorangan disitu.

"Bertunang aja udah dimarah-marahin,jika sudah menikah nanti?"Batinku sambil melepaskan keluhan ringan.

 **~OoOoOo~**

"Calon lelakinya mana?"Tanya seorang lelaki yang memegang baju akad nikahku bersama Halilintar nanti.

"Mungkin dia agak terlewat sedikit"Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Loh,gak datang bareng sama dia?"Tanya pemilik butik pernikahan itu lagi.

"Dia ada urusan penting yang harus diselesain terlebih dahulu sebelum ke sini"Jawabku.

Padahal aku sama sekali gak mengetahui kenapa Halilintar agak sama sekali tidak memaklumiku.

"Yasudah kalau begitu anda saja yang memcoba bajunya dulu yah"Ujar lelaki itu lagi sambil menyerahkan baju pengantin perempuan kepadaku

Baru sahaja aku mau bangun dari kursi,kedengaran pintu kedai dibuka.

"Maaf atas keterlewatan saya"Ujar Halilintar kepada pemilik butik itu.

"Gak usah minta maaf sama saya,minta maaf sama dia menunggu."

Ujar pemilik butik itu lalu memyerahkan baju pengantin lelaki pada Halilintar.

"Kenapa telat?"Tanyaku sebaik pemilik kedai itu pergi untuk mengambil beberapa aksesori yang diperlukan.

"Ada urusan"Jawab Halilintar.

"Emangnya urusan apa?Setahu aku hal kerja di kantor udah diserahin sepenuhnya kepada Taufan dan Gempa"Tanyaku

"Gak ada kaitan sama kamu"Ujar Halilintar lalu terus masuk ke dalam fitting room.

 **~OoOoOo~**

Mataku melilau di sekitar taman orang yang ditunggu dari tadi masih tidak kelihatan. Setelah beberapa saat aku terdengar suara telefonku berbunyi minta diangkat.

Zip tas tanganku dibuka.

Tanganku mengambil telefonku yang berbunyi itu.

"Halo Suzy!Kamu dimana sih?"Tanyaku

"Maaf aku gak bakalan tiba tiba ngajak kencan"

Suara Suzy menyahut di talian sebelah.

"Yasudah kalau waktu berdua kalian"Ujarku lalu mengakhiri perbualan singkat itu.

Punya teman,teman udah bertunangan.

Punya tunang tapi rutinku masih aja kayak orang yang lagi jomblo.

Setelah itu aku menganggkat punggung dari kursi taman tersebut.

Sedang aku berjalan,aku melihat sosok yang amat kukenali.

Yah,dia Halilintar a.k.a tunanganku.

Dan aku juga melihat seorang gadis yang mempunyai rambut sebahu duduk disampingnya.

Mereka kelihatan sangat mesra.

Aku mengambil keputusan untuk mendekati mereka.

Memastikan perkara yang aku lihat ini nyata atau cuman ilusi.

"Ehem!"Dehemku apabila berada dihadapan mereka.

Terus sahaja dua makhluk tuhan itu menganggkat dia Halilintar dan seorang gadis yang memakai cermin mata bulat yang aku tidak kenali.

"Siapa ini Hali?"Tanya gadis itu.

"Aku Yaya. **TUNANGANNYA HALILINTAR** "Ujarku sambil menekankan perkataan tunang Halilintar itu.

"Ouhh,aku Halilintar"Ujar Ying sambil tersenyum dan menghulur tanggannya ingin bersalaman.

Aku hanya memandang tangan itu sepi tanpa ada tanda-tanda ingin menyambutnya.

"Apa dia gak tau malu? Aku sudah mengenalkan diri sebagai tunangnya Halilintar,tapi dia masih bisa mengenalkan dirinya sebagai pacar Halilintar."Batinku.

"Hali!Kenapa dia mengenalkan dirinya sebagai pacarmu?Kau selingkuh ya di belakang aku?"Sekarang aku beralih pada Halilintar pula.

"Aku gak pernah suka sama menyetujui rancangan pertunangan ini juga karna dipaksa oleh orang tua ,kamu jangan campur urusan aku,dan aku gak akan campur urusan ?"

Ujar Halilintar lalu beranjak pergi bersama Ying.

Aku terduduk diatas rumput segar disekitar taman itu.

Titisan bening yang ditahan sejak tadi,gugur jua.

Aku menyeka pelan air mata di pipiku,tapi masih aja air mata itu terus mengalir ,sekarang aku mengerti apa itu erti mencintai tanpa dicintai.

Mungkin ini lama lagi aku akan memiliki raganya seratus peratus... ... ... . ...

Tapi...

Hatinya...

Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan dapat memilikinya.

* * *

 **Akhirnya** **selesai!**

 **Bagus** **gak?Kali ini Mily bikin ff one-shot.**

 **Malas mau ngetik banyak kali di lain hari,Mily tau Mily emang sedikit pemalas.**

 **(Readers:Bukan dikit woi!Tapi BANYAK!)**

 **Iya iya,banyak!Haha!**

 **Maafin jika ada typo kan manusia juga,tidak sempurna.**

 **Ff ini juga terinspirasi dari lagu Asal Kau Bahagia by Armada.**

 **Lagunya bagus kan?Mily jatuh cinta sama lagu itu.**

 **Yasudah,Mily akhiri ya A/N nya.**

 **Bye**


End file.
